


Поймай, если сможешь

by Firoy (nadin_hime)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cold War, Alternate Universe - Post-War, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Spy Armin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadin_hime/pseuds/Firoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Германия, 1961-й год. Оберлейтенант Ривай возглавляет охрану одного из КПП Берлинской Стены, а Армину Арлерту нужно преодолеть этот блок-пост, чтобы попасть на территорию, свободную от репрессий.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Взгляд персонажей на исторические события может не совпадать с мнением автора.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Трептов - один из районов Берлина.  
> КПП Зоннале - контрольно-пропускной пункт Зоннале.  
> Весси - жаргонное название немцев, живущих на территории Западной Германии. Соответственно восточных немцев называли "осси".

Затяжка.

 

Жгучая горечь разлилась по легким.

 

Выдох.

 

В воздухе повисла серая дымка. Пыль, стоявшая столбом в блеклом тумане, отдаленно напоминала Млечный Путь. Только воображение могло спасти Ривая от зрелища чернеющих на полу пятен, паутины и пыли, клубящейся в углах.

 

Этот вечер должен был затеряться среди дождливых дней бесконечной осени тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят первого года. Потертую барную стойку подпирали люди. Гражданские или военные — все в штатском, не понять, где кто. Но Ривай  был уверен, что среди двух десятков подвыпивших минимум двое — шпионы.

 

Граммофон, потрескивая, играл меланхоличное соло на саксофоне.

 

Время было тревожное. Противостояние Соединенных Штатов и Советского Союза нагнетало тревогу по всему миру, забредая даже в маленькую пивную на юго-востоке Германии. Но Ривая это волновало  немного меньше, чем стопка донесений, которую еще предстояло завтра разбирать. Он схватил за плечо вертящегося по залу мальчишку, сунул ему в руки три марки и опустевшуюкружку пива — всё равно пацан если не выпросит, то сам попытается вытянуть кошелек Ривая. Тот посмотрел во все глаза и побежал к хозяйке наполнять кружку, но вернулся не с одной, а с двумя.

 

— Ты такой тупой, пацан?

 

— Простите, оберлейтенант. Но этот герр захотел присоединиться к вам, — тихо прошептал мальчишка, вжав голову в плечи. За его спиной виднелась массивная фигура в длинном плаще: тень от козырька кепки скрывала лицо человека.

 

— Ривай, не вини мальца, это единственный свободный стол в пивной, — кивнул тот в сторону остальных стоек, где, кстати, и мест было более чем достаточно, и компания оживленнее, чем на похоронах.

 

Ривай побарабанил пальцами по стойке и усмехнулся:

 

— В Трептове полсотни пивных, которые сочтут за честь налить тебе лучшего, чем эта дрянь, пива.

 

Собеседник был ему знаком. Майор Смит нечасто навещал Ривая, он вертелся в высших кругах, как обычный военный, но заведовал широкой разведсетью по всему Берлину.

 

В сорок пятом они мальчишками вместе обороняли Берлин, а теперь даже раз в месяц не могут встретиться попить пива: Ривай возглавлял охрану КПП Зоннале, а Эрвин постоянно был занят делами, с которых только через полвека разрешат снять гриф «совершенно секретно».

 

Вид у него был неважный. Зная его со школьной скамьи, Ривай уже мог различить спрятанную под маской презентабельности усталость. Эрвин расслабленно оперся о стойку и схватил кружку, но взгляд его блуждал где-то не здесь.

 

— Тебя можно найти только тут.

 

Ривай не считал себя любителем налечь на спиртное, он просто любил приходить сюда, чтобы побыть подальше от Берлинской Стены.

 

— Хочешь сказать, я старею?

 

— По тебе можно сверять часы. Ты надежен, — Эрвин наконец отпил из своей кружки. Пивные усы ему явно не шли.

 

Ривай молчал, уставившись на дно прозрачного бокала. Ждал, когда его друг, наконец, перейдет к делу, которое заставило его лично искать Ривая в отсыревшем районе города.

 

— Здесь очень тихо. Мне нравится, — оглядевшись, сообщил Эрвин.

 

— Новости сюда почти не доходят. Ты бы чаще заходил.

 

— Ты меня знаешь, — улыбнулся Эрвин. — Служба не стоит. Я бы рад приходить, но моему присутствию здесь, кроме тебя, мало кто рад. Ладно, бывай! — Он хлопнул Ривая по плечу и притянул к себе.

 

— Пиши мне весточки почаще. Хотя бы раз в день.

 

— Хорошо, — скривился Ривай, примятый к широкой груди.

 

 Конверт, вложенный во внутренний карман кителя, ощутимо хрустнул.

 

 — Рад был повидаться. Передавай привет нашим, — Смит улыбнулся, на этот раз совершенно искренне.

 

— Конечно.

 

 

На улице хлюпал дождь.

 

Ривай облокотился о дверь служебного входа пивной, снова прикурил и посмотрел на далекое зарево металлургического завода. В проулке было темно, и казалось, что Ривая тоже нет в этом мраке.

 

Кроме донесений появилась новая ориентировка на лазутчика. Из Союза сбежал опасный шпион, который через территорию ГДР собирался пробраться в Европу. Подробностей Смит не указал. Убить, пытать или сразу сдать Министерству Государственной Безопасности — решать оберлейтенанту Риваю.

 

В портсигаре слишком быстро заканчивались самокрутки, а напряжение не уходило. Поправив шарф на пальто, Ривай направился к женскому общежитию, оставляя позади  догорающую тихим пламенем записку Смита. Это всё завтра. А сегодня Ривай хотел расслабиться в приятной компании.

 

Вахтерша узнала его характерный стук. Она без промедления впустила промерзшего Ривая и повела долгим лабиринтом тусклых коридоров.

 

— У нас новенькая. Вам понравится, — сообщила она. — Совершенный ангелок. Зовут Кристой. Невинна как слеза младенца, но очень нуждается в деньгах, поэтому готова на всё.

 

Голос женщины был напряжен. Она знала крутой нрав Ривая и всеми силами хотела заслужить его одобрение. Сейчас она очень рисковала, предлагая неопытную девочку, поскольку только от Ривая зависело существование этого маленького борделя.

 

С другой стороны, у Ривая ни разу не было девственниц, и он предвкушал румянец на щеках и заляпанные пятнами крови простыни.

 

Перед ним в очередной раз распахнулась дверь, за которой находилась маленькая, скудно обставленная комната: стул, стол, комод и кровать. Ее хозяйка спрятала личные вещи, цветастые занавески на окнах плотно зашторивали прямоугольное окно.

 

Ривай улыбнулся, понимая, что к его приходу готовились. Он толкнул спиной дверь, захлопывая ее, и посмотрел на девушку, поднявшуюся навстречу.

 

Худая, невысокая, с большими выразительными глазами и острым подбородком. Груди почти не было видно — это всё же минус, — но цвет ее волос и взгляд навевали приятные воспоминания о Петре.

 

Криста остановилась в шаге от него, и Ривай запустил пальцы в ее волосы. Она подставилась под ладонь, отводя взгляд, а затем потянулась своими ладошками к его лицу.

 

— Ты устал… — тихо сказала она.

 

У Кристы был немного осипший голос.

 

Ривай закрыл глаза и кивнул.

 

 — Сделать тебе массаж?

 

Повинуясь мягкости голоса, Ривай последовал за ней на кровать. Криста усадила его и, положив ладонь на его грудь, добавила:

 

— Я сама.

 

Вообще-то Ривай собирался грубо придавить ее к стенке и взять по— полной. Но, оказавшись рядом с Кристой, он поддался плавности ее движений и позволил не спеша снять с себя обувь. Ему стало вдруг чрезвычайно забавно наблюдать, как девчонка справлялась с волнением, обслуживая первого клиента. Когда она не смотрела на Ривая, на лбу собиралась тоненькая морщинка, а щеки покрывались розовыми пятнами. Но, устремив взгляд снизу вверх, ее лицо прояснялось, и легкая улыбка касалась уголков ее губ.

 

Глаза у Кристы были мирного голубого цвета, кожа выглядела бледной, словно давно не видела солнца, от нее шел легкий запах цветочного мыла. Криста была и вправду воплощением невинности. Странно было встретить чистое создание в рассаднике похоти и венерических болезней.

 

Криста отставила сапоги в сторону. Не дрогнув лицом, сняла носки, невесомо провела пальцами вдоль лодыжек и потянулась под кровать, выдвинув небольшой тазик с теплой водой. Как только стопы погрузились в него, Ривай расслабленно откинулся спиной на подушки.

 

Эта девчонка всё меньше напоминала шлюху, и всё больше — жену. Пальчики уверенно растирали ноги, стонущие от резонансного марша по плацу, разминали пальцы и массировали щиколотки. Ривай вдыхал медовый аромат, ощущая забытую легкость, от которой хотелось взлететь.

 

Обычно ночь в этом общежитии заканчивалась жестким сексом. Армейская дисциплина тела держала эмоции в крепкой хватке. Риваю казалось, что его спектр чувств ограничивался только голодом, похотью, раздражением и усталостью. Но рядом с Кристой он ощутил в себе спокойствие и расслабленность. Не каждая ночь с женщиной могла так на него влиять.

 

Или девчонка была сообразительной, или ей просто повезло, что Ривай хотел расслабиться больше, чем выпустить пар.

 

Он закрыл глаза. Каждое теплое касание уносило завтрашние разбирательства вдаль. Если бы можно было достичь оргазма одним только массажем стоп, то Ривай бы получал разрядку за разрядкой. Затекшие сухожилия, о существовании которых он совсем забыл, размякали под прикосновениями Кристы с приятным похрустыванием. Ривай глухо выдохнул.

 

— Ты так напряжен, — тихо сказала она. — Война ведь давно закончилась.

 

Да что она могла знать? Помнила ли она войну вообще? Могла ли видеть, какими усилиями держался этот скудный «мир»? Грохот «Сталинских оргáнов» давно отгремел на полях сражений, но теперь битвы развернулись в дипломатических кабинетах. Война не прекратится, пока сама мысль о ней не исчезнет из умов людей. Можно ли такое победить?

 

— Да, война закончилась…

 

— Я хочу помочь тебе, — Криста убрала воду и села позади Ривая, положив руки на его плечи. — Ты несешь много тяжести здесь. — Она сдавила его плечи. Горячая боль раскатилась волной по спине. Он сжал зубы.

 

— Помоги.

 

У нее был чудесный голос. Пусть и немного осипший, но он словно говорил не с разумом, а с усталым телом, с сердцем Ривая. Его хотелось слушаться.

 

Ривай помог снять китель и рубашку, проследил за аккуратным складыванием своих вещей и позабавился смущением девчонки, расстегивавшей ширинку штанов.

 

— Ло… ложись на живот, — Криста попыталась выровнять свой голос.

 

Наверное, ее легко было заставить кричать под собой, довести до того, чтобы она билась кулачками о его грудь и умоляла о пощаде. Или продолжении. Возможно, она любила царапаться во время бурных ласк. Но Ривай и правда устал в разы больше, чем возбудился.

 

Он бросил усмешку Кристе и улегся лицом между подушек.

 

Знала ли сводница, какое сокровище на нее работало, прежде чем предложила ему Кристу? Возможно. Даже бабы могут проявлять сообразительность, если на кону их безопасность.

 

Криста присела на его ноги и провела ладонями вверх-вниз по спине. Затем еще раз. И снова.

 

Спина постепенно разогревалась под поглаживаниями. Спустя несколько медленных кругов по лопаткам, позвоночнику и пояснице Ривай почувствовал слабый запах лаванды.

 

— Я хочу остановить войну в твоем сердце… — шептала Криста. — Она исчезнет до первых рассветных лучей… пока я с тобой, она не тронет тебя… пока ты слышишь меня… пока вдыхаешь этот воздух… пока лежишь на мягкой и теплой кровати… ты в безопасности…

 

Она продолжала говорить, ее ладони всё сильнее и сильнее вжимались в кожу, ездили, колотили, щипали, сдавливали и снова поглаживали. Ривай не успевал отдышаться. Он никогда бы не подумал, что в плечах и на шее у него столько соли. Криста, наверно, собралась измять его всего этой ночью. Ривай не помнил, чтобы он когда-либо так стонал.

 

Даже когда ее руки нависали над спиной, он чувствовал их магнитное притяжение. Для девушки в ней было много сил. Это миф, что женский пол — слабый. В Ривае болело столько, сколько просто не могло болеть при его комплекции.

 

Запах лаванды и свежей постели щекотал нос, голос нашептывал о мечтах рассекать морские просторы, взбираться в горы и смотреть на всё с высоты, недоступной даже птицам… Ривай даже слышал, как хрустит под ногами снег горных вершин… как, повинуясь движению руля, катер разворачивается навстречу закату…

 

…и где-то среди безлюдных, далеких, но чертовски заманчивых просторов Ривай уснул.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> АН602 - "Царь-бомба", она же "Кузькина мать" - самая огромная за всю историю ядерных взрывов бомба. Ее испытания состоялись 30 октября 1961г, то есть за месяц до описываемых событий.  
> ФРГ - Федеративная Республика Германия (Западная Германия). ГДР - Германская Демократическая Республика (Восточная Германия).

Прекратившийся ночью дождь замерз и присыпался белой порошей.

 

Ривай не стал будить посапывающую на краю кровати Кристу — та спала, свернувшись в клубок, и даже не пошевелилась, когда Ривай поднялся и матрас под ней разогнулся. Криста была одета в то же платье, что и вчера. Край ткани был вздернут и не мешал разглядывать бедра — кожа нежная, чистая, как и сама Криста. Ривай насчитал четыре родинки на ногах. Остальные можно изучить в следующий раз.

 

За стенами начинала просыпаться студенческая жизнь. Кто-то гремел кастрюлями, кто-то сонно препирался с соседями, кто-то громко шаркал тапочками по коридору. Ривай удивился, что в комнате Кристы не было признаков соседок по комнате: ни кроватей, ни лишнего стула, одна пара сапог, пальто, одна чашка, одна лампа — всё в единственном экземпляре. Или всё ради сегодняшнего ночного гостя Кристы?

 

Ривай поднялся и с удовольствием потянулся. Мышцы бодряще напряглись. Он не удержался и нанес несколько излюбленных ударов воображаемому противнику. Идеально. Тело было в отличной форме и слушалось каждого импульса.

 

Быстро одевшись и причесавшись, он вышел из комнаты. Проверять напоследок, спит ли девчонка, он не стал, потому что всё равно нужно было успеть заехать домой, чтобы смыть с себя грязь предыдущего дня и запах лавандового масла.

 

\+ + +

 

Как бы Ривай ни уговаривал себя, что это была не лучшая идея — ведь можно обойтись обычным способом, даже если уйдет чуть больше времени, — но консультация с Ханджи Зоэ имела несколько неоспоримых преимуществ.

 

Первым было то, что эта женщина умела думать. Ривай выделял эту способность среди остальных армейских чинов, потому что стереотипные уставные отношения безоговорочного подчинения-исполнения уходили в прошлое. Слепая вера была всего лишь удобным предлогом для тех, кто не желал шевелить своими извилинами.

 

 Вторым же преимуществом было то, что Ханджи по складу ума была латентным преступником. Это упрощало отлов беглецов, чья изобретательность прогрессировала с каждым днем. Но именно этот талант и делал Ханджи совершенно невыносимой в общении. Благодаря своей прозорливости она ездила собеседнику по мозгам, стараясь вывернуть наизнанку потаенные уголки жизни. Ее собственные солдаты прозвали ее ведьмой, потому что суеверно считали, будто она умеет видеть сквозь стены.

 

— Ривай! Дорогой! Я так рада тебя слышать! Неужели ты соскучился по мне? — бодро поздоровалась Ханджи. Не будь это телефонным разговором, она бы уже повисла на его шее.

 

Вот, сумасшедшая.

 

— Оберлейтенант Зоэ, веди себя соответственно своему возрасту.

 

— Да ладно! А вдруг ты из-за этого меня разлюбишь?

 

Ривай мысленно выругался самыми грязными и недостойными образованного человека словами. Полегчало. С Ханджи было опасно вступать в дискуссию.

 

— Мне нужно с тобой встретиться, — Ривай перешел сразу к делу. — Сегодня.

 

А если точнее, то прямо сейчас. Но телефоны на прослушке, и он не хотел привлекать лишнего внимания к этой встрече, поэтому молился, чтобы Ханджи истолковала всё правильно.

 

— Если сводишь меня на набережную, то хоть сейчас!

 

Все-таки невозможно было отличить, когда она дурачилась, а когда была серьёзна.

 

— Отлично! Жду там же, где и в прошлый раз.

 

\+ + +

 

— Это и всё? — спросила Ханджи, глядя на строчки, сложившиеся всего в пару небольших абзацев. На несколько секунд она замерла, вчитываясь, а затем, захлебываясь воздухом, воскликнула: — Постой…  это правда?!

 

Ривай криво ухмыльнулся, зная, на что именно клюнула Ханджи. Да и не мог он скрыть удовольствия, ведь он лично натаскивал своих разведчиков.

 

— Прошлось хорошо подергать информаторов, но по сути всё написанное — правда.

 

— Я помогу тебе найти этого Армина Арлерта! Это же просто невероятно! Я хочу

познакомиться с ним! О боже, Ривай! Ты представляешь, он мог лично видеть этот великолепный гриб! Пятьдесят мегатонн силы расщепления ядра, которое меньше микроба в миллионы раз. И это при том, что взрыв был чистейший — девяносто семь процентов не создавали радиоактивного загрязнения! А всего-то и нужно было поменять урановую оболочку на свинцовую... Но этот сверкающий гриб высотой в семьдесят километров и шляпа диаметром в девяносто… ужасающая красота! Ривай! Человечество еще не видело ничего прекрасней и смертоносней!

 

— И, надеюсь, не увидит.

 

Ханджи заносило на науке. Особенно на том, какие жуткие вещи можно было творить с ее помощью. Ривай в созданной русскими царь-бомбе видел только начало упадка человеческого рода. И то, что где-то рядом с его КПП Зоннале разгуливал человек, участвовавший в ее создании, порождало желание избавиться от этой потенциальной угрозы как можно быстрее и безболезненней.

 

— Ну что ты! Ты разве не понимаешь, насколько это важно?

 

— Что, Ханджи? Что в этом такого важного? В сравнении с этой, мать твою, херней, весь Берлин не больше чем таракан для танка. Если на войне, даже зная, что тебя убьют, ты можешь побороться, то это лишает даже крохотной надежды поспорить со смертью.

 

Ханджи, собиравшаяся возразить, вздохнула и посмотрела на серое небо.

 

— Да… это так. Но не стоит забирать у людей право выбирать способы самоуничтожения.

 

— Дура.

 

— А ты все-таки романтик.

 

Ривай скривился. Опять он повелся на провокации Ханджи.

 

— Так что…  есть уже идеи, как найти Арлерта?

 

— Да найти его будет несложно…  не в этом дело, понимаешь?

 

— Просвети.

 

— Ну... Смит же дал более чем очевидный намек. Он разрешил тебе действовать самостоятельно!

 

У Ривая начинала болеть голова.

 

— И что? Вполне можно догадаться о том, как следует поступить. Эрвин знает о моих возможностях.

 

— Рива-а-айчик! — Ханджи со страданием посмотрела на него.

 

Кулак Ривая случайно дернулся к носу Ханджи. Но у этой женщины была дьявольская реакция. Ханджи засмеялась.

 

— Следи за выражениями, — процедил Ривай. — Пожалуйста.

 

— Вот же упрямый! —  Ханджи на всякий случай спрятала очки в карман. — Я к тебе со всей душой! Между прочим, у тебя скоро не останется ни одного поклонника среди…

 

— Короче…

 

Ханджи перевела дыхание.

 

— Судя по всему, Смит отдал тебе это задание, зная о твоей репутации среди военных. Ему, похоже, нужно, чтобы другие были уверены в смерти твоей цели. Но никто не знает, что он тебе развязал руки. Теперь ловишь фишку?

 

Да бред же, не так ли? Выходит, Эрвин будто говорил: «Я знаю, что ты превосходный убийца, но можешь поступать, как хочешь». То есть Эрвин подталкивал к противоположному. Не убивать. Оставить в живых. Но в текущих обстоятельствах оставался только один возможный вариант — перевербовать.

 

О-хо-хо. Действительно, Ханджи права. Проще найти и убить.

 

— Итак. Нужно понять, кого мы ищем, — Ханджи, задумавшись, сложила ладони домиком; со стороны могло показаться, что она молится.

 

Она снова схватила лист и пробежалась глазами по строчкам. Риваю этого не требовалось, он уже успел  выучить содержимое назубок.

 

Армин Арлерт был уроженцем Германии 1916 года. Получил высшее образование в области физики и машиностроения. До августа 1939-го служил в вермахте, но однажды просто дезертировал, объявившись только после войны где-то в Будапеште, а спустя десятилетие — в Архангельской области, неподалеку от ядерного полигона.

 

Согласно собранным Эрвином данным он участвовал в строительстве и испытаниях АН602 — той самой грандиозной бомбы, которую успели прозвать «Кузькина мать». Месяц  назад, в день испытаний он бесследно исчез, прихватив с собой ценные чертежи. Эрвин предположил, что Арлерт сейчас держит путь в ФРГ к своему отцу, и у Ривая не было ни единого повода сомневаться в его догадках.

 

К документам прилагалась единственная фотография, сохранившаяся еще со времен службы в вермахте. С нее на Ривая смотрел светловолосый мужчина с темными глазами и узким лицом. Сейчас от нее пользы не было, потому что за двадцать с лишним лет этот Арлерт мог измениться до неузнаваемости.

 

— Как думаешь, Арлерт — романтик?

 

Ханджи в очередной раз разрушила ход его мыслей своими странными вопросами.

 

— Любит ли он шоколад? Мечтает ли о семье?

 

— Ты на свидание с ним собираешься?

 

— При чём здесь это? Я хочу понять, куда этот человек мог пойти и как собирается прорваться через Берлинскую Стену.

 

Риваю даже спрашивать не хотелось, как склонность к семейным ценностям поможет вычислить Арлерта. Но он уже столкнулся с отсутствием вообще каких бы то ни было зацепок. За прошедший месяц территорию ГДР пересекло не слишком много людей, еще меньше из них были мужчинами требуемого возраста, и тем более — ни одного Арлерта. За всеми подозрительными приезжими уже была установлена слежка, но результат был нулевой. Так что даже если у Ханджи был сумасшедший взгляд на вещи, это было лучше тупикового положения Ривая.

 

Он промолчал и раздраженно схватился за бляху на рукаве плаща.

 

— Я — Армин Арлерт, — Ханджи закрыла глаза и откинулась на спинку лавочки. — Я видел прекраснейший взрыв, к созданию которого приложил руку. Но мне срочно нужно забрать важные документы и исчезнуть... Куда я поеду? В ФРГ, к отцу?... Точно, я так давно его не видел. Я устал от войны и постоянной слежки. А эти русские совсем повернулись на своей идеологии. А я ведь человек науки и хочу изучать мир, а не сверять свои исследования с политическими взглядами. Заберу-ка я свои вещи и начну жить с чистого листа… Или мне заплатили за это? Может, мне на западе дадут больше денег за эти разработки? В любом случае, я не от хорошей жизни сбегаю, лишь бы забыть это как страшный сон… Ну что, Ривай, есть уже мысли?

 

Конечно, мысли были. Арлерт вряд ли попал в ГДР законным путем. Скорее под чужой фамилией. Но здесь у него не было ничего. Даже денег. Поэтому куда мог податься бывший военный и разработчик, не имеющий ни дойчмарки в кармане? Ему точно лучше не показываться лишний раз на глаза полиции, которая время от времени ходит и проверяет документы. Проще скрыться в теневых слоях общества — там и деньги можно заработать, и нужную информацию узнать. И вообще там не любили задавать лишних вопросов.

 

Ханджи усмехнулась и похлопала его по плечу:

 

— Ну вот и славно. Будь осторожен, он, скорее всего, любит сладкое. Потому что сбежать с секретной базы бесследно — это совсем не удача, это — талант.

 

Для Ривая теперь стало делом чести восстановить попранную логику и узнать, при чём здесь сладкое. Только попадись ему Арлерт. Только попадись.


	3. Chapter 3

Через пару дней замерзшая земля снова превратилась в грязь, и чавканье сапог можно было услышать за квартал до входа в старую полузатопленую станцию подземки. Сюда никто не мог заглянуть случайно. В сорок пятом это место бомбардировали с воздуха. Ривай это хорошо помнил, потому что здесь был вход в укрытие, где тогда прятался их отряд.

 

Земля над головами в те дни сотрясалась так часто, будто на Берлин спустили огромных великанов, которые устроили пляски на знакомых улицах. Было страшно. Даже Эрвин, который был самым старшим из всех детей, не мог и слова произнести, когда услышал наверху нарастающий грохот взрывов.

 

Сейчас это место оставалось пустырем посреди города. Сюда нельзя было выйти, просто свернув с центральных улиц. Нет. В радиусе пары километров их окружали отстроенные спальные районы. Возможно, через пару лет сюда заселятся первые семьи, а пока… пока Ривай охранял тайный проход под Стеной.

 

Почему он просто не завалил его? На этот вопрос еще не хотелось отвечать. Он просто приказал паре верных людей присматривать за проходом. Сегодня он собирался сам стать на вахту.

 

Солдаты заметили его приближение и вышли из укрытия поприветствовать:

 

— Здравья желаю, оберлейтенант! — хором произнесли они. Затем посмотрели друг на друга, захохотали и привычно пожали Риваю руки.

 

— Хлоя дала нам медовухи, — пояснил Оруо. Его лицо раскраснелось, а глаза задорно поблескивали. — Не выливать же в канализацию.

 

Ривай сморщил нос и посмотрел на Гюнтера. Тот тоже выглядел оживленно.

 

— Доложи обстановку.

 

— Дежурство прошло без происшествий. Похолодало. До весны перебежчикам придется зимовать тут.

 

Вообще-то они одновременно поступили на военную службу, пару лет служили в одном полку, и Ривай считал их своими братьями. Но, похоже, та дурь, которая заставляла распивать во время службы медовуху, и оставила их в чине старших прапорщиков. Пусть прошло почти десять лет с их знакомства, но Ривай до сих пор не любил демонстрировать разницу в уставных отношениях.

 

— Ясно. Оруо, вооружайся веником и тряпкой. Штабной чердак на два дня твой. Приведи его в порядок. Гюнтер, ты со мной остаешься на ночное дежурство.

 

Оруо протрезвел от неожиданности.

 

— За что?! Оберлейтенант, это же медовуха всего лишь!

 

— Хлое расскажи. Она не первый год замужем.

 

Гюнтер со вздохом пробормотал:

 

— Так точно, оберлейтенант.

 

Ночь была ясная и тихая. Вдалеке гудел город. Из своего укрытия в небольшом дырявом сарае Ривай хорошо мог разглядеть не только подход к подземке, но и огни многоэтажек за старыми скелетами довоенных построек.

 

Время неспешно приближалось к полуночи, но в сон совершенно не клонило.

 

Ривай всё перелистывал воспоминания о некоторых не слишком приятных беседах, состоявшихся за последние два дня, но не находил зацепок, за которые мог ухватиться. Следов Арлерта нигде не было. Но не мог же Эрвин ошибиться? Ривай что-то упускал.

 

— Что-то случилось? — Гюнтер сидел, забравшись с ногами на какой-то сундук. Приклад повис на шее ненужной побрякушкой. — Ты весь вечер молчишь и цокаешь.

 

— Да Смит дело подкинул.

 

Гюнтер понимающе помычал. А затем продолжил:

 

— Он в опасные игры играет. Я бы так не смог. В смысле, тут дело даже не в умениях, понимаешь? Тут нужно иметь особую силу, чтобы выбрать такую жизнь в ущерб возможности иметь семью и детей… я как посмотрю на своих малолетних оболтусов, которые регулярно разрисовывают стены в коридоре, так понимаю, что я бы не променял их ни на какие свободы и идеалы.

 

Ривай кивнул.

 

— Когда началась бомбардировка, нас было пятнадцать. Все от трех до десяти. А Эрвину — тринадцать. Через два месяца подполья от болезней и голода у него на руках умерло человек шесть. Можно ли сказать, что у Эрвина потом был выбор, завести ли своих детей?

 

Воцарилась тишина. Гюнтер уставился в пустоту.

 

Вдруг Ривай отчетливо услышал шлепающие шаги на пустыре, перемешанные с тихим переругиванием. Совсем недалеко от их укрытия по буреломам шли двое мужчин. Один высокий, другой пониже, но плечистый.

 

Оп-па, оп-па. Они явно не потерялись и шли целенаправленно ко входу в подземку.

 

Ривай подобрался и подал Гюнтеру сигнал, чтобы заходил с другой стороны. Убивать он не собирался, зато хотелось послушать рассказ этих несостоявшихся беглецов.

 

Высокий первым заметил выскочившего Ривая и даже успел поднять пистолет, чтобы выстрелить, но в итоге получил по шее прикладом автомата Гюнтера. В это время Ривай подсек ногой плечистого, впечатал лицом в землю и завел руки за спину так, что тот взвыл.

 

— А! Черт, эта с-сволочь подставила нас, — в сердцах закричал он. На лице выступила испарина.

 

— Кто? Говори! Ну же!

 

— Не убивайте! Пожалуйста, только не убивайте! Мы скажем всё, мы договоримся, уважаемый герр! Только не убивайте нас!

 

— Говори уже, принцесса! Кто вы? Откуда узнали об этом месте? — он сильнее дернул руки за спиной, и беглец вскрикнул.

 

Гюнтер, закончивший связывать второго, подошел и нацелил автомат в голову.

 

— Райнер я, а он — Бертольд. Девчонка нашла нас сама. Она торговала информацией в университетском районе. Я не знаю, как ее зовут. Это ведь ваш агент, да? Это она решила подставить нас. Я не знаю, зачем, но…  — беглец вдруг замолчал. Его взгляд прояснился, а на губах заиграла злорадная улыбка. — Так она еще здесь, она провела нас сюда!

 

Райнер рассмеялся.

 

— Гюнтер, держи его. Я проверю.

 

Вряд ли упоминаемая девчонка была еще где-то неподалеку, но выглядело всё подозрительно. Ведь о том, что здесь был проход в Западный Берлин, знали единицы, включая Ривая и трех его людей. Если бы знал кто-то еще, то это место бы давно завалили и перекрыли. За почти четыре месяца, прошедшие с моментапоявления Берлинской Стены, кроме случайных бродяжек никто здесь не появлялся. А значит, только Ривай и его люди знали про этот проход.

 

Но теперь выходит, что нет.

 

Ривай крался под тенью развалин, прислушиваясь к окружающей тишине. Интуиция встрепенулась, почувствовав сквозь расстояние чьё-то паническое дыхание. Ривай был на верном пути.

 

За спиной послышался выстрел и болезненный вскрик Гюнтера. Одновременно с этим в десяти метрах от него в лунных просветах развалин мелькнула и скрылась серая тень.

 

Черт. У Ривая не оставалось выбора.

 

Он вернулся к блокпосту, обнаружил оглушенного Гюнтера и пропажу автомата. Беглецы, скорее всего, уже бежали по спрятанному глубоко под землей пути к своей свободе.

 

Ривай перетащил подчиненного обратно в сарай, уложил на подстилки, налил горячего чая из термоса и стал дожидаться рассвета, размышляя о перебежчиках и чужой свободе. Все-таки было что-то забавное в том, чтобы гоняться за теми, кто гнался за мифической свободой.

 

\+ + +

 

В окна бара царапались ледяные снежинки, но в самом помещении было довольно тепло, что создавало контраст, начисто отбивая желание покидать обволакивающе ленивую атмосферу заведения. Граммофон пел прокуренным мужским голосом историю безответной любви офицера к судьбе, закинувшей его на широкую дорогу. А Ривай поставил перед собой кружку пива, наполненную до краев, и устало глядел на золотистые переливы граней.

 

Когда он решил ради интереса выяснить личность информатора, которая навела Райнера и Бертольда на подземный лаз, охраняемый отрядом Ривая, то понял, что до этого момента задавал неправильные вопросы. В университетском районе действительно появилась пронырливая крыса, которая торговала опасной информацией. Никто ее не трогал, потому что выгод для народа от ее присутствия было больше, чем ущерба.В любом случае, она могла вывести на Арлерта, а если нет — то помочь в его поисках.

 

Эрвин тоже полагал, что университетский район нужно прочесать тщательнее. Ривай решил не откладывать поход в долгий ящик и отправиться туда прямо сегодня. Да и неделя уже прошла с того момента, когда он был у Кристы. Самое время получить максимум от их встречи.

 

Вахтерша открыла сразу после условленных пяти стуков в дверь.

 

— Герр Ривай, мы вас ждали!

 

Ривай кивнул в знак приветствия и смахнул с плеч и шапки снег. Вахтерша снова спросила:

 

— Чего сегодня пожелаете?

 

— Криста сойдет.

 

— Вам она все-таки понравилась?

 

Не могла не понравиться. Иногда она напоминала Петру, погибшую пять лет назад. А иногда казалась по-женственному притягательной. Ее жесты, ее голос, то, как она говорила о далеких заманчивых местах — всё совпадало с желаниями Ривая. И хотелось узнать, что же она прятала там, под одеждой, пересчитать позвонки, коснуться губами ее кожи — нежно-нежно. А потом развести ее колени и резко войти, а затем жестко толкаться внутрь, срывая крики и стоны, и кончить, не выходя из нее. И снова повторить — только на этот раз стоя напротив раскрытых штор окна. А потом взять Кристу на столе или усадить ее сверху на стул, и смотреть в лицо, когда она дрожит от удовольствия.

 

Ривай пропустил мимо ушей глупый вопрос и поинтересовался:

 

— Где это ты ее нашла?

 

Женщина заулыбалась и замахала руками:

 

— Да это она меня нашла. Приехала учиться, но денег на еду и крышу над головой почти не было. По ту сторону стены остались все ее родственники. Пришла ко мне вся зареванная и сказала — будет делать всё, что угодно, лишь бы я ей дала комнату. И я ей организовала это. Как вижу, не зря.

 

Пока женщина болтала, они успели подойди к нужной комнате. Она постучала и открыла дверь:

 

— Криста, у тебя гость.

 

Отступив, она позволила Риваю пройти вперед и захлопнуть за собой дверь.

 

Криста сидела за столом и, собрав волосы в хвост, читала книгу. При виде Ривая ее взгляд переменился, и она растянула губы в манящей улыбке. Неужели на его лице всё было написано?

 

— Мы с тобой сегодня поиграем, — тихо проговорила она, глядя прямо в глаза Риваю.

 

Его ноги приросли к земле. Только несколько секунд назад он хотел грубо взять ее, а теперь стоял, не в силах противостоять ее усмешке. А может, дело было не только в этом. От Кристы исходили волны подавляющей самодостаточности. Она смотрела и говорила так, будто наперед знала действия Ривая. Из знакомых только Эрвин мог похвастаться такой аурой властности.

 

— А если я не хочу? — спросил он, наблюдая за тем, как Криста распускала волосы.

 

— А ты не хочешь? — Криста отвлеклась от поисков чего-то в комоде. Снова взглянула на него чистыми голубыми глазами. И прищурилась. Ривай что, настолько не хотел?

 

Хотел. Он хотел испробовать эту девушку снаружи и изнутри. Почувствовать вкус кожи, услышать крики, узнать насколько она горяча… пробраться под маску и разглядеть в ней что-то, что превращает Кристу из будущей матери в соблазнительницу, из мечтателя в манипулятора.

 

Ривай примирительно поднял руки и сел на стул:

 

— Правила позволишь узнать?

 

— Почему же нет? — Криста подошла к нему со спины и провела по плечам. — Ты делаешь, то, что я скажу. И если будешь слушаться, сможешь получить удовольствие.

 

Глупый вопрос «А если не получу?» промелькнул и сгинул. Ривай сейчас верил Кристе.

 

В этот самый момент ему на глаза легла черная повязка.

 

— Девяносто процентов информации человек получает через зрительное восприятие. Если завязать глаза, то остальные чувства обострятся.

 

Теперь Ривай был окружен тьмой, и только сипловатый голос Кристы вел его за собой. Она обошла его и села на колени. Теплые ладони провели по внутренней стороне бедра, потянулись к ремню, замерли…  и снова вернулись на бедра.

 

Почему она остановилась? Ривай потянулся, но его руки перехватили чужие ладони и переплелись пальцами. Вдруг между ног ему ткнулось что-то теплое и слегка придавило член сквозь плотную ткань брюк.

 

В штанах стало тесно. Тело, постепенно подогретое фантазиями, реагировало на прикосновения. Пусть Ривай и не мог видеть происходящего, но было приятно.

 

Криста отпустила его руки. Он услышал, как звякнула пряжка ремня и разъехалась молния. Следом за этим приспустилось исподнее. Так гораздо лучше. Ривай почувствовал горячее дыхание на члене. Криста просто дышала. Он слышал каждый ее подрагивающий вдох и выдох. И, о боже, как хотелось, чтобы она скорее вобрала весь член в рот. Предвкушение невыносимо пульсировало в паху. Ривай откинул голову назад и закусил губу.

 

— Скорее…

 

В ответ послышался довольный смешок.

 

Губы невесомо прошлись вдоль всей длины, остановились на головке и после секундной заминки втянули ее в рот, будто посасывая рожок с тающим мороженным. С характерным причмокивающим звуком.

 

Это было пошло. Неприлично. Не в его духе. Но это заводило. Ривай надеялся, что никто не узнает, как его возбуждали  эти звуки.

 

Криста не спешила. Она то поигрывала языком, то облизывала затвердевшие яйца, то брала глубоко, доводя до исступления и в последний момент останавливаясь. Чего только она ни делала, но ни разу не дала кончить. Терпение Ривая было на исходе. У него ныл член. Для разрядки не хватало всего чуть-чуть.

 

— Хватит возиться, — сквозь зубы проговорил он, дергая голову Кристы ближе к паху. Но девчонка увильнула от его руки.

 

— Я готовлю себя, — ответила она задыхающимся голосом.

 

Воображение Ривая взбесилось. Он представлял, как пальчики Кристы проникают внутрь и исчезают. Появляются и исчезают. Он и сам был не против попробовать, вот только…

 

— На кровать. Скорее, — выдохнула она. И помогла Риваю без препятствий добраться до кровати.

 

В ту же секунду, как он улегся, Криста села на него, и Ривай тут же задохнулся — настолько внутри было тесно и горячо. Голова кружилась. Криста тихо зашипела, и он мимоходом вспомнил, что это был ее первый раз. Девчонка, поняла, что сглупила, позволив войти Риваю полностью. Это, впрочем, были не его заботы.

 

— Пожалуйста, — зашептала она, — не сдерживайся. Отпусти. Всё в порядке. Хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо.

 

Ривай так и сделал. Он схватил ее за бедра и начал быстро насаживать на себя, одновременно подмахивая. Он слышал, как девчонка всхлипывала и постанывала, сдерживая крики. Наверное, она сейчас сминала в тряпки простыни. Но, даже перестав сдерживаться, хотелось, чтобы Криста получила толику наслаждения, которое выжигало его кровь, распаляя давно втоптанные в серые будни чувства и желания.

 

Напряжение в паху нарастало, удовольствие по капелькам скапливалось внутри, готовое в любую секунду выплеснуться. Криста поймала его ритм и активно двигалась навстречу. Каждый новый толчок чувствовался острее предыдущего. С каждым новым движением Ривай чувствовал распирающее грудь незнакомое чувство — ощущение, будто он летел над пропастью, но знал, что не упадет. Какая-то уверенность не давала упасть. И она  постепенно разрасталась и заполняла всё изнутри.

 

Ривай не сразу вспомнил, что уже можно снять повязку. Он был на грани и хотел увидеть лицо Кристы.

 

Увиденное могло пять минут назад заставить бросить всё и уйти, забыв дорогу обратно. Но Риваю было настолько хорошо, что такие мелочи, как член между ног Кристы, были несущественны. По ее румяным щекам струились слезы, но она, закусывая губы, утробно стонала. А Ривай кончал и кончал внутрь нее, чувствуя, как стенки вокруг члена судорожно сжимаются, удваивая удовольствие.

 

Когда фейерверки перед глазами потухли, он выдохнул и потянулся к внутреннему карману пиджака.

 

Волосы на лбу Кристы слиплись, одной рукой она поддерживала низ платья, а другой сжимала свой член. Она содрогалась, изливаясь в презерватив, и продолжала сжимать Ривая. А когда в ее затуманенных глазах проявился проблеск, Ривай уже держал нож у ее горла.

 

— Говори, кто ты и что тебе от меня надо.


	4. Chapter 4

Криста если и выглядела напуганной, то хорошо это скрывала. Или «Кристиан» — Ривай поправил себя, ведь перед ним совершенно очевидно был парень. Совсем юный — лет восемнадцать-двадцать.

 

— Я хочу жить. Я делаю это, чтобы выжить, — сглотнул пацан.

 

Ривай еще сильнее вдавил кинжал плоской стороной к горлу.

 

— Сейчас я определяю срок твоей жизни. Кто ты?

 

— Я никто. Я просто хочу перебраться за Стену. Я хочу уехать подальше и жить в покое, — пацан был близок к истерике. Он дрожал, превратившись в избитого щенка. Но грош цена была бы разведчику Риваю, если бы он в это поверил. Этот мальченыш был отличным актером, что подтверждали предыдущие перевоплощения.

 

Ривай плотнее прижался к спине парнишки и прошептал в самое ухо:

 

— Расскажи то, чего я не знаю.

 

Эта ситуация заводила его почти так же, как тогда на стуле, когда этот парень делал ему крышесносный минет. Только возбуждение было другого рода — возбуждение охотника, которому попался редкий и опасный зверь. Зверь был в ловушке, но всё еще источал опасность. Это был вызов инстинктам Ривая.

 

— У нас с тобой целая ночь впереди. Я готов к долгому разговору. Знаешь ли, я хороший собеседник и слушатель. Умею поддержать беседу и разговорить любого молчуна. У меня есть проверенные методы.

 

Он скользнул лезвием вниз по груди и животу к опустившемуся члену.

 

— Имя, возраст, место рождения. Чем еще увлекаешься, кроме проституции?

 

Пацан кивнул и удивительно спокойно сказал:

 

— Хорошо. Я отвечу, только отпусти. Разговор долгий. Я даже не знаю, кому из нас он будет необходимее.

 

От его улыбки побежали мурашки по спине. Ривай не мог избавиться от ощущения, что пойманным здесь оказался совсем не этот блондинчик.

 

— Вперед.

 

Ривай следил за каждым движением, пока тот переодевался, умывался, набирал воду и включал кипятильник. Он догадывался, что парень скорее всего и был тем самым информатором, но хотел услышать подтверждение и попробовать прощупать почву для сотрудничества. Лучшего помощника Эрвину найти невозможно.

 

Стоп. Он был слишком хорош. Что-то подсказывало, что информатора с Эрвином нельзя сводить. У Ривая этот мальчишка мог прослужить дольше и плодотворнее. А Эрвин на подступе устранял потенциальных конкурентов.

 

— Я с детства был очень любознательным ребенком, — признался блондинчик, первым отпивая из чашки. Ривай заставил его при нём готовить заварку, чтобы этот пацан ничего туда не подсыпал. Но, похоже, тот не собирался делать ничего подобного. — Я родился в Будапеште в сороковом году. Мой отец был военным, а мать — учительницей. Мама приложила все усилия, чтобы сохранить мою эйдетическую память, поэтому даже сейчас мне не сложно запоминать огромное количество информации. Отец это понял и решил воспользоваться моими способностями, чтобы выжить. Он увез нас далеко на север — в Союз.

 

Ривай, помешивавший сахар в чашке, замер.

 

Ему не могло так повезти. Ему попался не просто информатор университетского района — ему попался потомок Арлерта. Ривай подобрался весь и продолжил слушать.

 

— Он всегда брал меня с собой на работу. А, когда мне исполнилось одиннадцать, меня брали на совещания и разрешали участвовать в обсуждениях. Именно там я понял, что бесповоротно увяз в опасной игре. Знаешь, я видел войну. Но нашу семью она почти не зацепила. Сейчас понимаю, что это из-за связей отца. Они помогли нам переждать бомбежки. Но эти же связи и погубили нас там — на Севере. Я — единственный, кто выжил. Все, кто работали с папой, все, кого я знал, все были убиты. Ты понимаешь, Ривай? — пацан посмотрел на него странным взглядом. — Ты понимаешь, насколько я опасен?

 

— На тебя ведется охота, — произнес Ривай, ощущая разливающуюся по комнате взрывную атмосферу. Хватит одной искры, чтобы здесь стало смертельно жарко.

 

— Меня зовут Армин Арлерт, кстати. Мне досталось имя моего отца. И я всё так же хочу перебраться за Стены. Я не врал тебе. Мне эта жизнь надоела. Я хочу жить спокойно. Очень хочу, поэтому не остановлюсь ни перед чем.

 

— Армин, значит, — вздохнул Ривай. Наконец он узнал имя. Не то чтобы это что-то упрощало. Скорее, наоборот. От этого пацана стоило ожидать еще больше проблем. У Ривая было задание склонить Армина к сотрудничеству, либо убить. Но Ривай считал, что Армин живым пригодится больше, чем мертвым. Убирать его не хотелось.

 

Армин. Красивое имя. Оно подходило ему. Вот только такие имя и внешность не должны были быть у человека, который промышлял темным образом жизни. Кем бы этот парень был, если бы не война? Наверное, улыбчивым, милым и понимающим.

 

Думать об убийстве не хотелось. Не хотелось, но приходилось. Армин всего на пять лет был младше него, и ребенком по определению не был, пусть и казался таковым. Неиспорченных душ  после войны не осталось. Велика ли разница, сколько умрет, а сколько останется? Ривай впервые убил, когда ему исполнилось девять. Застрелил из подобранного в переулке автомата. С тех пор он научился убивать вблизи — например, ножом. Потом собственными руками, а позже и чужими — хватало лишь одного приказа. Поэтому сам Ривай, по сути, тоже заслуживал смерти.

 

А Армин? Сколько грехов на нём висело?

 

Ривай посмотрел ему в глаза и вспомнил, как недавно сравнивал Кристу с ангелом. А ведь вначале он поверил, что существует еще оплот невинности в этом мире. И льнул к нему.

 

Как самонадеянно с его стороны.

 

— Армин, ты любишь сладкое?

 

Армин ожидал чего угодно, но не этого. Его выразительные глаза заметно округлились.

 

— Я… мне послышалось, ты спросил о…

 

— О сладостях, да. Ты их любишь? — Для Ривая сейчас не было ничего серьёзней, чем получение ответа на этот вопрос. А Армин, похоже, обдумывал вопрос на предмет подводных смыслов, но приходил только в недоумение.

 

— Да. Я люблю сладкое. Особенно шоколад. Он сейчас в дефиците, но парни с курса достают где-то и задаривают в обмен на конспекты. Или просто так угощают. В этом смысле девушкой быть очень выгодно, — Армин смущенно улыбнулся, словно его уличили в порицаемых обществом пристрастиях.

 

Что ж, Ханджи оказалась права. А Ривай выставил себя идиотом, но так и не понял взаимосвязи между всеми ее умозаключениями. Он раздраженно потер переносицу и сосредоточился на дальнейших действиях.

 

— Что тебе от меня нужно?

 

— Ты охраняешь КПП. Я хочу перебраться за Стену. Наводит на какие-нибудь мысли?

 

— О да. Моя работа обламывать крылья вот таким мечтателям, — отозвался Ривай, откинувшись на спинку стула и забросив ногу на колено.

 

— Да, — улыбнулся Армин. — Верно.

 

Ривай почувствовал себя неудобно под этим насмешливым взглядом. Это злило. С какой стати этот пацан будет вести себя так, словно Ривай не может понять элементарных вещей.

 

Армин не дал продолжить:

 

— Переход по заброшенной ветке метро до сих пор отсутствует на официальных картах. А ведь твоя прямая обязанность в том, чтобы доложить об этом руководству.

 

— Моя обязанность, —  сжал зубы Ривай, — охранять любые долбаные попытки незаконно пересечь рубеж между ФРГ и ГДР. То же самое относится и к тому проходу.

 

Армин опустил глаза и снова улыбнулся своим мыслям. На нем было серое в бледный цветок платье, темные чулки и безликие тряпичные тапки, но держался он, словно сидел на троне в бархатных одеждах. Ривай чувствовал, что стремительно теряет преимущество в беседе.

 

— Ты направил тех двоих к этому переходу.

 

— Я.

 

— Откуда тебе известно о нём?

 

— Отец рассказал.

 

— Что еще он рассказал?

 

— Много разных вещей, — Армин всё заметнее возвышался на троне. Надо признать,  набивать себе цену он умел. Если Ривай сейчас сорвется на обычные методы дознания, то просто проиграет в своих глазах. Но как же хотелось схватить Армина за волосы, обездвижить веревками на стуле и профилактически пересчитать ребра. И после этого можно растянуть ночь на разнообразные пытки, которым сейчас сочилась нездоровая фантазия Ривая. Много порезов — тонкие, неглубокие, с едва сочащейся сукровицей — по всему телу. И чтобы он зализывал каждый. А Армин морщился, шипел, вздрагивал, ведь ранки не смертельные, но доставляли массу неудобств.

 

Он сглотнул, пытаясь задвинуть видение красных полос на белоснежной коже.

 

— Допустим, произойдет так, как хочешь. Но не рассчитываешь же ты на мою доброту? Ты ведь что-то можешь предложить в обмен на услугу.

 

Армин некоторое время раздумывал над ответом. Это был шанс для Ривая надавить на него и потребовать выгодные условия сделки.

 

— Как насчет того, чтобы я сохранил твой небольшой подземный секрет?

 

— Шутить изволишь? — Ривай подобрался и встал. Глаза Армина забегали по сторонам.

 

— Когда меня поймают, я успею рассказать много перед смертью.

 

— А как же твои мечты? — Ривай медленно шагал по направлению к нему. Армин не сбегал, и не собирался поднимать шум. Хотя сейчас вполне мог это сделать.

 

— А как же твои? — тихо спросил Армин, глядя снизу вверх. — Я наблюдал за тобой несколько недель… собирал информацию… и узнал, как твою подругу обвинили в работе на вражескую разведку и расстреляли без суда и следствия. У нее не было родственников, поэтому тело отдали ее близким друзьям. Тебе. Ты хоронил ее. Поэтому…

 

Рука клешнями сомкнулась на горле Армина.

 

— Не смей к этому привлекать Петру. Ты ни черта не знаешь о том, что происходило.

 

Под кожей он чувствовал чужие сдавленные хрипы. По лицу Армина текли удушливые слезы, но он не предпринимал попыток убрать руку Ривая. Армин не мог понять всего объема боли, которую пришлось пережить Риваю, чтобы не вызвать подозрения властей. Ни мускулом не выдать ни ненависти, ни отвращения к правящей верхушке, и даже наоборот — добиться их расположения и доверия. Всё — чтобы выжить и…

 

Он отпустил Армина. Тот упал на пол и, свернувшись эмбрионом, надрывно кашлял.

 

— Мне приказано тебя убить. Я могу сделать это быстро и тихо, а могу долго и мучительно — тоже, кстати, тихо, — Ривай не узнавал своего голоса. Он будто был отстраненным свидетелем драмы, сидевшим на последнем ряду кинозала. Голос механический, режущий голосовые связки. — Подумай еще раз над своим предложением.

 

Кашель стихал. Ривай пока занялся приведением себя в порядок: помыл руки, поправил рубашку, китель, туже завязал сапоги, расчесал волосы. Среди хрипов он вдруг различил звуки, похожие на лай. Армин поднялся и, опираясь на стену, добрался до рукомойника, намочил полотенце и обмотал им шею. Всё это время он смеялся.

 

Ривай давно понял, что Армин уже давно за чертой безумия. Поэтому терпеливо ждал окончания истерики. Если сломанная игрушка продолжала работать, значит, она еще на что-то была еще годна.

 

— …я пришел, Ривай! — Смех сорвался на кашель. — Я — единственный, кто скажет тебе, что час, которого ты ждал, настал!

 

Нервный хохот.

 

— Пора бросать всё и бежать, — Армин в последний раз хохотнул и сел на стул, откинувшись спиной на его спинку и запрокинув голову назад настолько, насколько позволяло полотенце.

 

Какое-то время оба молчали.

 

— У тебя с головой не всё в порядке, — наконец произнес Ривай.

 

— Хочешь сказать, что ты образец нормы? — вздохнул Армин, поднимаясь и повторяя процедуру намачивания полотенца.

 

Конечно, нет. Ривай не знал, насколько нормально жить и не чувствовать ничего сильнее раздражения от плохо убранных казарм. Вся жизнь закончилась пять лет назад возле креста с табличкой, на которой было выбито имя Петры. А сейчас Армин насильно выдернул его за пределы раскатанной колеи и заставил вспомнить о существовании собственных желаний. И Ривай теперь не мог остановиться. Чувства в груди прорвали невидимый барьер — болезненные, сильные, жгучие. Армин заставил его думать над причинами, по которым подземный переход оставался тайным. Да, Ривай его охранял, но не от перебежчиков, а — для себя. Он хотел оставить спасительную лазейку на крайний случай. Но зачем она ему? Он что, хотел сбежать?

 

Ривай никогда не думал о побеге. Его мысли не выходили за рамки дневного распорядка. Здесь не было места будущему или увлечениям. Живи и будь общественно полезен и востребован.

 

Армин подталкивал его к вопросам, на которые Ривай долгое время не хотел отвечать. И если сейчас он не решится ответить, то больше возможностей и не будет.

 

Так хотел ли Ривай продолжать так жить?

 

— Я хочу станцевать для тебя, — вдруг сказал Армин. — Есть один танец, которому меня научил один разведчик. Он запрещен во многих странах по очевидным причинам. Это танец чувств. Его танцуют люди под палящим морским солнцем.

 

Он мечтательно улыбнулся.

 

Армин. Армин, почему ты улыбался сейчас так, будто не пережил за свою жизнь столько эпохальных событий? Почему ты продолжал жить, не теряя желания жить? Почему ты не потерял стремления стать свободным, находясь в пожизненном заключении?

 

— Станцуешь, — сказал Ривай. — Но у меня есть идея получше.

 

Он почувствовал, как непривычно тянутся мышцы на его лице. До этого дня Ривай усмехался, скептически хмыкал или выдавливал ухмылку, больше похожую на издевку. А сейчас всё было по-другому. Внутреннее тепло осторожно трогало губы, смягчало напряженные черты лица и растапливало холодность взгляда.

 

— Это какая же? — Армин без всякого испуга наблюдал, как Ривай сокращает расстояние между ними.

 

— Закругляться с разговорами.

 

Раскладывая Армина обратно на кровати и не прекращая долгого поцелуя, Ривай понял, что все-таки проиграл. Но надо было признать самому себе, что только гордость в эту ночь и потерпела поражение.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Трабант" ("Спутник") — популярная в Германии 50х-80х годов марка автомобиля.

Риваю пришлось выкурить четыре сигареты подряд, прежде чем он смог расслабиться и спокойно войти в паб. Сумерки, конечно, скрывали нервозность, но он хотел пересечь порог пивнушки уверенным в своих последующих действиях.

 

В другой бы раз он не решился встретиться здесь с Эрвином. Но с тех пор как Армин назвал несколько имен, количество посетителей бара поредело усилиями солдат Ривая. Много чего изменилось благодаря информации Армина. Даже дышать спертым от хмеля воздухом стало легче.

 

Ривай заказал две кружки темного и сел подальше от граммофона, который громко царапал пластинку и съезжал с дорожки. Смрад заведения был таким же, как и всегда — значительная часть пивных Берлина была такой. Но Ривай исправно из недели в неделю, из месяца в месяц, на протяжении многих лет посещал именно эту безымянную пивнушку, которая была не самой близкой к дому или к Стене.

 

Хозяйка разорвала цепочку мыслей, звучно поставив две тяжелые кружки, и удалилась. Ривай отхлебнул глоток и стал разглядывать пятно на стене, которого не было в прошлый раз.

 

Двое поддатых мужчин спорили, увлеченно жестикулируя пальцами. Еще несколько работяг в помятой одежде развалились на стульях и, вцепившись в кружки и друг друга, хрипло жаловались на жизнь. На лице одного отчетливо виднелось мазутное пятно. Картина могла казаться умиротворенной, если бы не сквозила безысходностью и упадком.

 

Дверь в паб с шумом отворилась, пуская по полу морозный сквозняк.

 

Эрвин струсил с полей шляпы мелкий снежок и в несколько широких шагов оказался у стойки рядом с Риваем. По его лицу невозможно было ничего прочесть. Что это могло значить, Ривай понятия не имел, но точно ничего хорошего.

 

— Эрвин, как это понимать? — яростно зашептал он. — Зачем ты мне дал заведомо провальное задание. Ты ведь знал, что их всех там убили?

 

Эрвин холодно улыбнулся.

 

— Вижу, ты все-таки нашел то, что я просил.

 

— Нет, я ничего не нашел. Это меня нашли! Какого черта здесь творится? Это ведь ты, да? Ты приложил руку? Ты следил за мной! Эрвин, зачем? Мы же договаривались о взаимопомощи, но не о втягивании друг друга в свои игры!

 

Выдержка летела прахом. Он не хотел сдавать Армина, но это больше не имело смысла, поскольку Эрвин всё спланировал заранее. Ривай даже не подозревал, сколько тому было известно. Но явно не меньше, чем самому Риваю.

 

— Ривай, неужели ты во мне сомневаешься?

 

— Нет, конечно. Но разве я не заслуживаю внятного объяснения? Ты же знаешь, что я выполню любой приказ, несмотря ни на что!

 

Взгляд Эрвина на секунду стал более живым и теплым.

 

— Я знаю. Но ты заслуживаешь гораздо большего, чем мои объяснения.

 

Ривай шумно вздохнул, отпил несколько глотков из кружки и рассеянно огляделся. Злость на Эрвина сошла на нет. На него невозможно было обижаться, ведь он всегда оставался в душе маленьким командиром, спасающим мир от абсолютного зла. У него никогда особо и не было машинок или солдатиков, зато были дети со двора, которые с удовольствием делились в обмен на игры, которые тот постоянно придумывал.

 

Пиво горьким кофейным осадком осело на языке — опять пережарили хмель. Надо бы поискать другую пивнушку, в конце концов.

 

Ривай только вынул из внутреннего кармана плаща портсигар, а Эрвин уже щелкнул зажигалкой перед его лицом. Ривай подался вперед затянуться. Он не сводил глаз с Эрвина, пытаясь пробиться сквозь броню безразличия и вычислить ход мыслей. Напрасные старания, конечно же. Ривай иногда сомневался, жив ли еще Эрвин там, внутри, и что от него осталось, ведь он настолько давно обратил себя в идеальное оружие, что проблески человечности казались пустынным миражом.

 

— Что с нами случилось, Эрвин? — сдался Ривай, выпрямляясь и выдыхая ядовитое облако. — Мы же каждый день гонимся за смертью. Сам на себя посмотри, ты вот чем сейчас занимаешься?

 

— Ты ли это, Ривай? Разве тебе не плевать на то, что происходит? — Эрвин с интересом подпер кулаком щеку.

 

— Ладно, с тобой и так понятно. Ты снова играешь с огнем, чтобы раздуть новую войну. А хочешь узнать мое мнение? Так вот я считаю, что ты прав. Жги напалмом и бросайся сам, потому что больше ничего нам не остается — только сгореть до конца. Потому что война должна продолжаться, пока все безумцы, вся человеческая чернь не сдохнет до последнего. Вот тогда для оставшихся выживших и наступит мир. Разве это не замечательно?

 

— Это прекрасно, в самом деле. Если бы я мог, я отдал бы все свои жизни за это. И чужие тоже, — наконец в глазах Эрвина зажегся хоть какой-то живой огонек. Он на мелочи не разменивался. — А ты?

 

Ривай пожевал губами.

 

— Да, я тоже…

 

Он закрыл глаза, а перед глазами пролетали бархатно-зеленые поля, снежные верхушки Альп и хрустально-голубое небо, которое хотелось вдохнуть целиком, чтобы снова почувствовать себя свободным.

 

«Я хочу остановить войну в твоем сердце».

 

Ривай тряхнул головой, отгоняя наваждение.

 

— Только мы ли это?

 

Ривай знал, что его жизнь давно перемолола война. Что все эти мысли были только ее выкидышами. Он видел смысл только в войне, и до последнего времени не мог представить, что кому-то будет под силу остановить ее.

 

— Я имею в виду, что разве у нас нет другого выбора, кроме как продолжать воевать?

 

Ривай чувствовал, что вот-вот, и от подогретых эмоций он треснет и развалится на куски, как старое полено. Хорошо было раньше не чувствовать вообще. А теперь приходилось снова заглядывать в дыру, куда он спрятал свои переживания, и пытаться собрать себя из них.

 

Эрвин кашлянул.

 

— Прости, задумался. Я хочу сказать, что…

 

— Ривай, зачем ты следуешь за мной? — прервал его Эрвин.

 

— Потому что я жив благодаря тебе. Что тут непонятного?

 

Эрвин огорченно вздохнул; точно учитель, любимый ученик которого не смог ответить на элементарный вопрос.

 

— Ладно, тогда спрошу по-другому. Ты знаешь, чего я хочу? Видишь, к чему стремлюсь?

 

Ривай покачал головой. О целях Эрвина ведал только он сам и Господь Бог. А иначе Эрвин бы не добился своего места в Министерстве Государственной Безопасности.

 

— Я хочу разрушить эту Стену.

 

— Но она только строится. Возможно, ее строительство прекратится.

 

— Не-е-ет, — протянул Эрвин. — Ее строительство неизбежно. А единственный относительно бескровный способ ее разрушения возможен будет только через десятки лет. Вот к этому я и стремлюсь. Через пару месяцев на рассмотрении кабинета министров появится законопроект о реформировании образования. Его выдвигает никому не известный мелкий чиновник, но я собираюсь его поддержать. Это даст мне возможность маневров и в будущем поможет возглавить министерство образования. Я выращу поколение, которое разрушит эту страну изнутри.

 

— И зачем ты мне это говоришь? Меня же не ждут люди в штатском на выходе из пивной?

 

Эрвин, кажется, всерьез обиделся, смешно втянув щеки.

 

Шутка ли, но Ривай почувствовал облегчение.

 

— Я это говорю, потому что некий аноним прислал наводку на район заброшенной ветки метро. И скоро эта депеша ляжет на мой стол, — он постучал себя по груди — видимо, эта депеша лежала сейчас во внутреннем кармане. — В ней есть несколько имен, которые никому из нас не выгодно упоминать. Поэтому, Ривай, у тебя осталось только двое суток.

 

Это Армин, подумал Ривай. Больше некому. Если Ривай попросит показать эту бумагу, то наверняка узнает его мелкий почерк с мягкими завитушками. Наутро после той ночи Армин сел и написал шесть страниц с контактами людей и родом их занятий. Ривай сделал на двоих чай и поставил кружку рядом с Армином, а сам уселся рядом и наблюдал, как Армин сосредоточенно писал, вдавливая ручкой в лакированную столешницу серый тетрадный лист. Ривай смотрел на него и думал о глупостях вроде того, как замечательно было вот так проводить каждое утро. Но сейчас Армин наверняка уже мог греться где-то в теплых застенках у весси, а может, смотрел из круглого окошка самолета на горячие бразильские пляжи. Даже находясь далеко, Армин подталкивал Ривая к выбору и не оставлял в покое его мысли.

 

Эрвин стукнул пустой кружкой по столу, а другой рукой высыпал горсть мелочи.

 

— Увидимся, — подмигнул он и быстро скрылся в черноте ночной метели.

 

— До встречи… лет через тридцать, идиот, — скривился Ривай.

 

Отвратительное все-таки здесь пиво. Почему он до сих пор не сменил паб? Интересно, какой на вкус вересковый эль? Говорят, на его родине среди бесконечных долин и лесов раскинулось столько сел и поселков, что даже сама Королева не вспомнит всех названий.

 

+++

 

На следующий день Ривай не стал заезжать в штаб и сразу поехал инспектировать наблюдательные посты вдоль всей подконтрольной ему протяженности Стены. Почему бы и нет? Погода после ночной метели была такой сказочно-рождественской, что отказаться от прогулки было нельзя. Ривай с отстраненным удовольствием наблюдал, как постовой возле штаба, услышавший о целях Ривая, нервно набрал кого-то по телефону.

 

Ривай никуда не торопился. Суета вокруг успокаивала впервые за много лет. Офицеры докладывали о том, что снабжение в достатке и дисциплина под контролем, рядовые усердно чистили снег, капитаны предлагали пойти погреться в сторожке. Последнее предложение казалось всё более заманчивым ввиду покусывающего щеки мороза, но шум за Стеной отвлек внимание Ривая. Он остановился, и капитан, шедший за ним, запнулся, почти врезавшись в него. Они подошли к шлагбауму — ворота сюда поставят только весной, —  и Ривай невольно засмотрелся на ту сторону: через сотню метров на проспекте веселилась молодежь. Играла веселая мелодия — Ривай только и мог различить обрывки чужого языка, — слышался смех и зазывания на глинтвейн.

 

— Чертовы весси, — пробормотал капитан, поймав направление его взгляда, — пустили к себе не-пойми-кого и радуются, — а затем усмехнулся. — Ничего, потом еще пожалеют, что пригрели американцев.

 

Ривай хмыкнул.

 

— Чего радоваться? Они рядом, и случись что — затронет и нас.

 

Его на самом деле не волновало, что случится с этой гребаной страной, и еще меньше — что сотворят заграничные демократы. Его волновало только то, какой воздух там, где сейчас находился Армин: был ли запах у свободы, или гнилая вонь этого места только мерещилась Риваю?

Видимо, кто-то из толпы заметил оживление у КПП. Музыка оборвалась, и из толпы вышел человек. Расстояние было достаточным, чтобы Ривай мог разглядеть только коричневую меховую шубу, достающую почти до земли.

 

Ривай одолжил бинокль и громкоговоритель и подошел к шлагбауму.

 

Человек остановился в полусотне метров от КПП — на месте, где раньше была оживленная дорога; теперь никто здесь не ездил из-за близости ГДР с ее вооруженными вышками, да и жители ближайших домов не особенно радовались подобному соседству.

 

Строго говоря, доступ на территорию ГДР не был запрещен — только выезд из нее. Но Ривай не любил таких странных шуточек. Он поднял рупор, чтобы сообщить об этом, как вдруг заиграла музыка.

 

Скрипка, а потом фортепьяно. И если бы не чуткий слух, Ривай не услышал бы этого странного ритма. Человек, не обращая внимания на враждебные взгляды, начал двигаться в подобии вальса с невидимым партнером.

 

Капитан рядом тихо выругался, но Ривай перестал обращать на него внимание. Ритм танца был необычный, Ривай в жизни не слышал ничего подобного.

 

На долгой паузе танцор вывел ногой на земле полукруг и замер. А когда мелодия потекла вновь, танцор скинул шубу, и все солдаты ахнули — это была девушка в красном платье со светлыми волосами, едва прикрывающими открытую спину. Девушка закружилась в невообразимых па, меняя шаги вперед-назад, выгибаясь и приникая к невидимому партнеру с такой откровенностью, что солдаты не заметили бы и толпы, соберись та штурмовать блокпост.

 

Ривай прижал бинокль к глазам, так, что там наверняка останутся следы на коже.

 

Армин.

 

Вырядившийся Кристой, он танцевал обещанный ему, Риваю, танец. Платье красными лепестками разлеталось в стороны, ножки — язык не поворачивался назвать ногами — то ловко переступали, то словно вытягивали немую паузу, беззвучно скользя по снегу. Армин кружился и кружился, как кроваво-красный огонек среди безжизненной пустоты. Трудно было представить, что можно где-то научиться этим насквозь чувственным движениям. Ривай на себе чувствовал этот танец, словно он стоял не здесь, а там, чувствовал прикосновения пальцев на затылке, держал за поясницу, когда Армин прогибался, ловил губами его дыхание, позволял ему падать в свои объятия, пытался догнать неуловимый шаг, искал глазами глаза… Можно обмануть словами, но не движениями. Всё, что Ривай видел, было громче слов и яснее дня. Это заставляло сердце биться чаще и сильнее, проламывая черствую оболочку, в которой оно было заморожено.

 

«Посмотри на меня», просил Ривай, когда последние аккорды потерялись эхом среди многоэтажек. Армин тяжело дышал, склонив голову, волосы закрывали его лицо, и больше всего на свете хотелось узнать, о чём он сейчас думал.

 

Но Армин, не поднимая взгляда, подобрал шубу и под аплодисменты и свист с обеих сторон развернулся и пошел к толпе молодежи.

 

Желание перепрыгнуть барьер, чтобы догнать его, стало нестерпимым. Армин не может сейчас вот так взять и уйти, не правда ли?

 

Но Ривай уже знал, что да — еще как может. Армин обещал только танец и ничего больше. И он станцевал. Но что же дальше? Здесь и сейчас эта история не могла закончиться. Ривай завтра окажется на свободе, а значит, сможет последовать за Армином.

 

Только догонит ли?

 

Армин внезапно обернулся. Но Ривай уже убрал бинокль и не смог рассмотреть его лица.

 

\+ + +

 

В течение дня он передал записки Гюнтеру, Оруо и Эрду с одним и тем же содержанием: чтобы приходили к восьми вечера к месту дежурства у старой ветки метро с семьей, документами и деньгами.

 

Все явились практически одновременно. Оруо и Эрд с женами, а Гюнтер — еще и со своими двумя мелкими Шульцами. Те переняли отцовскую тревогу и молча жались к родителям.

 

Темно было хоть глаз выколи. Только тонкий слой снега среди развалин немного подсвечивал и позволял увидеть восемь нетерпеливо замерших фигур. Ривай сморгнул упавшую на ресницы  снежинку и тихо кашлянул.

 

— В ближайшие дни вам может светить поездка в застенки министерства безопасности.

 

Ходить вокруг да около было некогда. Жена Эрда, Ривай не помнил ее имени, охнула, но промолчала. Ривай продолжил:

 

— Возможно, она окажется в один конец, а возможно, и нет. Меня рядом не будет, поэтому я ничего гарантировать не могу.

 

— Оберлейтенант… — Эрд взволнованно перескочил на обращение по уставу. Он, как и Оруо, и Гюнтер, кажется, поняли, к чему Ривай клонил. — Неужели они узнали?

 

Ривай проигнорировал вопрос.

 

— Я приказываю спуститься в тот тоннель и пересечь территорию Федеративной Республики Германии. Это мой последний приказ. После его выполнения отряд будет распущен.

 

Эрд, Оруо и Гюнтер подняли каждый ладонь к виску. Даже их жены неуверенно повторили жест.

 

— Оберлейтенант!

 

— Приступить к выполнению немедленно.

 

— Так точно.

 

Ривай отсалютовал им вместо прощания и отступил с тропинки, освобождая дорогу. Эрд замешкался. Он стоял крайний, и по глазам было видно, что разрывался между Риваем и выполнением приказа. Но Ривай решительно покачал головой, и тогда Эрд, не теряя времени, поманил всех за собой. Оруо замыкал маленькую колонну — он подтолкнул вперед Хлою и, быстро обернувшись, с плохо скрываемой надеждой спросил:

 

— Мы же увидимся еще, Ривай?

 

Ривай задумался, а потом усмехнулся.

 

— Это не самая лучшая идея.

 

+++

 

Он сначала хотел прийти посмотреть на то, как солдаты будут рыскать в его квартире вокруг его же якобы изувеченного трупа, который Риваю помогли раздобыть старые нечистые на руку знакомые. Но воспоминания об Армине в тонком красном платье быстро исчерпали его терпение. Он не стал дожидаться приезда полиции и встретил сумрачный рассвет в третьесортной гостинице, которая располагалась над таким же третьесортным кабаком. У него теперь не осталось ни звания, ни имени, ни прошлого — только сумка, набитая изъятой валютой, и пачка табака. Для начала хватит.

 

Ривай выглянул в окно. Цирюльник через дорогу открывал ставни своей лавки. Двое в комбинезонах толкали «Трабант», застрявший в снегу. Пожилые мужчины, идущие по тротуару навстречу, подняли шляпы в знак приветствия.

 

За окном просыпался Западный Берлин.

 

Ривай на шаг приблизился к поимке Армина.


	6. Вместо эпилога

Он догнал Армина через несколько недель в Амстердаме, когда тот выходил из гостиницы. Они провели сорок восемь незабываемых часов, не покидая номера, а потом Армин снова исчез. Просто вышел утром купить газету и не вернулся. Ривай думал, что его нашли спецслужбы, но быстро отмел версию, поскольку сам раньше принадлежал к ним. А потом увидел у кровати книгу, которая была раскрыта на фотографии католического собора, под которым значилось «Собор святого Марка. Рим, Италия».

 

И так началась новая погоня.

 

За четыре года он успел побывать во многих уголках мира. Иногда поиски могли занимать месяцы, а иногда и меньше — как, например, в Таиланде, куда Ривай прибыл первым и встретил Армина, выходящего из забитого курами фургончика, всего через несколько дней после расставания. Но неизменно Армин ему улыбался самой искренней улыбкой, от которой каждый раз что-то умирало и рождалось в груди. Ривай в такие моменты вспоминал прошлую жизнь, и постепенно она начинала казаться ненастоящей, как муляжи еды на витрине придорожного магазина в пустыне Калифорнии — чизбургер с облупившийся краской и выцветший стакан колы. Ривай дышал новой жизнью и не мог насытиться, а Армин продолжал всё шире и шире распахивать перед ним мир, и это было так упоительно, что впервые за всю жизнь хотелось смеяться.

 

Но в последний год промежутки между их встречами увеличились. Ривай вошел во вкус и чаще путешествовал для себя. Так, в Каире он пару месяцев пробыл на археологических раскопках, прежде чем отправиться в Тибет, куда сбежал Армин. Не самый лучший выбор, учитывая, что Тибет был частью КНР, но выжил же Армин в условиях ГДР, значит, продержится без Ривая месяц-другой. Или не выдержит?

 

Армин, естественно, выжил. Он ждал Ривая в небольшом убежище горного отшельника. Его волосы отросли еще длиннее и теперь заплетались в свободную косу, которую он перекинул через плечо на грудь.

 

Большую часть времени они провели в молчании.

 

Только однажды, поднявшись на горную вершину, Ривай спросил, почему Армин всё время срывался с одного места на другое. Армин сказал, что еще не нашел того, что искал.

 

— И что ты ищешь?

 

— А ты? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Армин.

 

— Тебя я ищу, разве не заметно?

 

Армин устало вздохнул. Сколько ему сейчас было? Двадцать три? Двадцать четыре? Столько же было Риваю, когда они впервые встретились. Но почему казалось, что Армин сейчас был гораздо старше? Ривай покачал головой и огляделся. Горные вершины, наверное, знали ответ, но молчали, вдыхая и выдыхая многовековое спокойствие.

 

Армин исчез к вечеру после того, как они вернулись в домик отшельника. Риваю нравилась эта игра, он не таил негодования, но в этот раз походный мешок он собрал за несколько минут. Было ли дело в пустоте, которая образовалась рядом под слишком большим для одного овечьим покрывалом, либо в разговоре, который эхом повторялся в голове, — Ривай не знал. Неужели он действительно что-то искал, помимо постоянно ускользающего Армина? Это хотелось выяснить как можно скорее. Ривай поблагодарил жестами приютившего их пожилого тибетца и выскользнул в ночной сумрак вниз по темнеющей в ущелье нитке дороги.

 

\+ + +

 

Скоро уже должно было исполниться четыре месяца, как Ривай приехал в Токио. Но прошедшее с этих пор время почти не ощущалось. Ривай снимал маленькую комнату в районе Сэтагая у молодого хозяина, который немного понимал по-английски, подрабатывал помощником в небольшом додзё и по выходным даже получал приватные уроки от мастера кендо. Японский давался со сложностями, но, по крайней мере, Ривай больше не боялся потеряться в городе и выглядеть при этом идиотом.

 

Он знал, что Армин тоже где-то в Токио, но отчего-то не спешил его найти.

 

Помчавшись той ночью вслед за ним, Ривай даже не представлял, что его ожидает. Он прибыл в Токио рано утром на пароме из Кореи. Город только начинал просыпаться, и путь из порта в город отпечатался в памяти четким фрагментом: улица шла вверх, туман еще не рассеялся и окутывал белые деревья сонной паутиной, солнце за горизонтом только окрашивало горизонт в розовые тона, и оттого низенькие дома и палисадники у подъездов казались до смешного сказочными в мягком серо-розовом цвете.

 

Это было красиво.

 

В этом было столько умиротворения, что Ривай остановился посреди улицы, чтобы прислушаться к себе.

 

В воздухе еще ощутимо пахло ночной прохладой, но где-то неподалеку точно пекли хлеб. В заливе позади шелестели волны и гудели прибывающие с ночной рыбалки катера. А здесь, словно в стеклянном шарике, застыло время.

 

Ривай не искал этого, но нашел. В этот момент он решил, что останется здесь.

 

\+ + +

 

Армин сам появился на пороге его комнаты. На нём было серое кимоно в темную полоску и легкий румянец на щеках. Он переминался с ноги на ногу у порога, нервно поглядывал на Ривая.

 

А Ривай не мог подобрать слов приветствия. Не потому что был удивлен неожиданному визиту, а скорее тому, что неожиданный визит его совсем не удивил. Ривай часто вспоминал об Армине, но старался растянуть время поисков подольше. Он боялся, что после того, как Армин найдется, он снова выпорхнет из рук.

 

Но теперь всё стало на свои места.

 

Ривай нашел место, к которому хотел принадлежать, а Армин нашел его. Кажется, теперь игра в кошки-мышки должна была закончиться.

 

Армин стал выше, волосы он снова укоротил, и теперь они колыхались на уровне шеи, щекоча кожу.

 

— Проходи, — Ривай подвинулся. — Ты голоден?

 

Армин кивнул и снял гэта — Ривай с облегчением выдохнул, внезапно обрадованный, что поднимать голову не обязательно.

 

— Тебе помочь? Я научился готовить рисовые лепешки, могу угостить.

 

— Лучше в другой раз.

 

— Как хочешь, — Армин прошелся по комнате и заметил на полках книжки по изучению языка. — Ты всё же решил здесь остаться.

 

Последнюю фразу он произнес на японском с едва заметным баварским акцентом.

 

Ривай вернулся к разделке тунца. Сегодня была пятница, занятия в додзё начинались после обеда, и Ривай до этого успевал приготовить свою любимую вареную картошку с луком и рыбой.

 

— Ты тоже.

 

Заканчивалось лето тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят шестого года. Эпохи менялись, человечество покоряло космос, создавало новые государства и всё также продолжало искать ответы на вечные вопросы. А Армин всего лишь не хотел сидеть без дела, рвался к чайнику, чтобы сделать себе сладкого чая. Ривай же хотел скорее дочистить рыбу, обмыться, обнять Армина и сказать «С возвращением». Потому что так было правильно.

 

Конец.


End file.
